Tokugawa shogunate
The Tokugawa shogunate, also known as the Tokugawa bakufu and the Edo bakufu, was the last feudal Japanese military government which existed between 1603 and 1868. The heads of government were the shoguns, and each was a member of the Tokugawa clan. The Tokugawa shogunate ruled from Edo Castle and the years of shogunate became known as the Edo period. This time is also called the Tokugawa period or pre-modern. Tossup Questions # The ruling family during this period was symbolized by three hollyhock leaves. The golden age of this period was the Genroku era. This period was established after its namesake founder won the Battle of Sekigahara. During this period, which established its capital at Edo, only samurai were allowed to carry swords. The country under this government was forced open by Matthew Perry and the Treaty of Kanagawa. This period gave way to the Meiji Restoration in 1868. For 10 points, name this last shogunate of Japan. # This period saw the pinnacle of production of erotic art called shunga. It was preceded by a period of strife called the Sengoku period. This government was established after the Battle of Sekigahara by a namesake founder with given name Ieyasu. It was ended by the start of the Meiji Restoration. This government ruled from a capital whose name lent itself to another name for this period, (*) Edo, which is now named Tokyo. For 10 points, name this final shogunate of Japan, that ruled from 1603 to 1868. # One set of edicts enacted by this dynasty was designed to protect stray dogs and was titled the "Compassion for Living Things" laws. The Dutch-born American interpreter Henry Heusken was assassinated while working under Townshend Harris in the American Consulate to this dynasty. Supporters of this dynasty lost at the Battle of Hakodate after starting the Ezo Republic during the Boshin War. This empire followed the Warring States period and was founded following its namesake's victory at the Battle of Sekigahara. For 10 points, name this powerful shogunate that ruled Japan in the years preceding the Meiji Restoration, also named for the city in which it was based. # One system set up during this period forced family members to be left as hostages when the head of the family was not at the capital. That system was the sankin tokai or alternate attendance. The namesake of this period of time had troops besiege Wakayama Castle during his siege on Osaka. In the court of this government, one figure drew his sword against Lord Kira, causing Lord Asano to commit seppuku, leading to the death of forty-seven ronin. This government was created after the defeat of Ishida Mitsunari at the Battle of Sekigahara, which was sparked by the death of Toyotomi Hideyoshi. For 10 points, identify this period of time following the Ashikaga shogunate, a shogunate formed by Ieyasu. # A leader of the fief of Kii who led the country during this period introduced sweet potato and sugarcane cultivation and began the compilation of the Kansei law code. Scholarly endeavors in this era were divided into the schools of Ancient Learning, National Learning, and Dutch Learning. This era included the artistic flourishing of the "original happiness period." Another ruler's attempt to stamp out Christianity during this era led to the (*) Shimabara Rebellion. During the disintegration of its namesake government, this period saw the establishment of the Ezo Republic and the Boshin War. Ended by the proclamation of the Charter Oath and rallying behind Emperor Meiji, for 10 points, identify this final Japanese shogunate which lasted from 1600 to 1858.